Talek one half
by Talekjames
Summary: Talek one and half continues his story


Talek: one and a half

I was happy to be welcomed by Jim. There was a lot I had to learn about earth. There were a lot more stores to buy things at, houses and more vehicles than he had ever seen in his life. Murphy had started to get his store together and it was coming along nicely. It was called Eat What You Can. The freezer was set up with food already and the stands with food and hollow books. Alicia had found part time work and was learning new things while trying to be a new wife.

Alicia loved me and our bond was growing fast. We had been having dinner, going on walks and even shopping. She worked for a small newspaper, writing small stories. She had some money that she saved up. Murphy knew he was not going to work at the store forever. His dream was to film movies and see if he could do it, but for now he had the store that was going to open up tomorrow.

I went out and learned a lot, like the different types of stores and what you use to buy things. I also learned not to carry weapons around in public. I had no idea what my destiny was, but I knew it was not doing anything. I had worked on a ship for a few days with a bunch of guys and became good friends with them. I then went to my ship and started repairing it. I had not looked at that ship since I'd left it. When I was done the repairs, I went in it then sat down. I thought the cabin was a great little place to live. I walked out of the ship and back to the cabin.

The cabin was quite because there was no one there. I had cleaned my weapons and hung them up with my belt. When Murphy got everything prepared, he left the store and headed to the cabin. When Murphy walked in, he asked how my day was. I said, "Good. I'm learning new things about this world." Murphy said, "That is good. I'm opening my store tomorrow. It should be good." I said, "Good for you." Murphy said, "Yeah, I hope I have good customers." Talek said, "I don't think that no one is going to come in. I'm sure someone will come." Murphy said, "They're going to love the prices."

Then I went to the window and looked outside. I said, "You may want to dress warmly before you go out and head to the store tomorrow. By the looks of it, it may rain." Murphy looked out to see dark clouds rolling in. Murphy said, "You may be right there, Talek." I looked at the time and said, "I'm going to clean for a bit before Alicia gets home." Murphy said, "Ok, I'm going to take a shower."

When Murphy left and went upstairs to have his shower, I started to clean the dishes and once the dishes were done, I cleaned the floors with soap and water. When the floors were dried, I started wiping the table and counters off. After I finished all that, I put the dishes away where they should be. In the meantime, Murphy had a shower and felt very clean now and then he made his bed. After that he read a book for a while then came down to see that I was putting away the dishes.

Alicia's day had started with taking the transit to get to the store early to pick up the hollow paper. As she got back on the transit, she read the paper then got off and walked to her work. When she walked in the doors everyone was in a hurry finishing tomorrow's paper. She went to her desk, where she sat down and looked around to see there were memos on her desk and read them. Then she started on her article for the paper. She started looking for ideas. Then she got it.

The article was going to be about new model ships. Alicia started by going to a dealer of newer ships and interviewed the man and then headed back to the office. When she got back to the office, she played the tape and started writing down key points and good information. When she finished the article, she handed it in to the boss. The boss looked at it and said, "Good job. We'll print this now." Then he sent it on its way.

I had taken a nap, waking up to see that Alicia should be home anytime now to make dinner. When she walked in the door she took off her coat and sat down. Murphy came down and said, "You look tired." Alicia said, "I am, but I've got to make dinner for everyone." Murphy said, "No problem, I've got it covered." Then he called up some place for food. There was about an hour long wait for the food. The door bell rang and I answered the door to a guy with food in his hands. Murphy came up to the door and said, "I got it."

When Murphy gave the guy the money, he got the food and went to the table and started to pull it all out of the bag. The smell of food made our stomachs growl. Murphy then got some plates out and we started digging in. After we ate, Alicia and I headed in for the night. Murphy had finished dinner and cleaned up the table. When he was done, he got some water and washed his hands then went to bed. In the morning I woke up and had breakfast before heading outside to see it raining out. Murphy was awake saying, "What are you awake for?" I said, "I'm coming to help you out." Murphy said, "You don't have to do that but okay."

So Murphy and I headed out into the rain for the store's grand opening. When we got there, there was a line up to get in the store. When Alicia woke up, she looked at the time. There was a hour and a half to get to work. She removed the covers and got out of bed in her t-shirt and short-like panties. She then went and had a shower. When she got out of the shower and got dressed, she did her hair. The long blonde hair moved beautifully as she looked out the window to see the rain. She got her jacket on and headed to the transit, where she did her normal thing and grabbed the newspaper and walked into work.

Alicia's desk was full of mail and her new article was going to be something, but didn't know what. Then she remembered Murphy was opening his store. She went out to the store. At the store Murphy and I went in through the back door and got ready to open the doors. When Murphy opened the doors, the people came rushing in. I took a look as people grabbed things and were buying like crazy. When Alicia got there the store was full of people buying things. She took a picture of the front of the store then went in. When she entered there was little room to move around. I saw her in the store, went up and grabbed her and said, "What are you doing here?"

Alicia said, "I'm doing my article, and this is a huge story right now." I said, "Fine, if you can get to him right now." As Alicia started walking away I grabbed her hand again. She looked back at me and I said, "I'm going to take you out tonight." Alicia smiled and kissed me on the cheek and said, "Ok." Then she disappeared into the store. When she found Murphy she told him about the article. Murphy said, "You want a picture then?" Alicia said, "That would be great." When the store was a little calmer, she took a picture of Murphy and then headed back to the office, where she started to type out her story. The article was bigger than the normal small ones she did for the paper.

Then Alicia went to her boss. She knocked on the door of the office and heard the boss yell to come in. The boss looked up to see Alicia standing there. The boss said, "Alicia, what you got for me today?" Alicia said, "Well, the story on the new store opening today." The boss said, "Oh yeah? Is there anything good about it?" Alicia said, "Well, the owner lives with me. There are very low prices, so I was hoping to get second page because I got pictures." The boss said, "If this is a big story in tomorrow's news, and then you got it, Alicia, but until then, take the day off or work until you're done and ready for the day you get your article out."

Alicia stayed until she finished the typing then went home. When Murphy and I closed the store that night, it was a big hit. We had a lot of customers. Murphy and I walked out into the rain and headed home. When we got home we were surprised to see Alicia home, too. I said, "Wow, you're home early." Alicia said, "Yeah, I know, but I have to get ready now for the date." I said, "Ok, see you soon." Then I went to have a shower. When I got out of the shower and dressed, I went downstairs.

When I saw Alicia, she was wearing a white dress shirt and some jeans with heels on. I said, "Ready to go?" Alicia said, "Yeah, I'm ready." Then we disappeared. When we were done teleporting, we were in a restaurant. It looked nice. Inside the lights were dim and it was very romantic. Alicia loved it. She looked around and said, "Can I pick where we sit?" I said, "Sure." When Alicia picked the spot to sit, we sat down and started to look at the menu. Then the waitress said, "Are you ready to order?" Alicia said, "Just give us a few minutes longer."

Then Alicia looked to see the waitress not far from where we were. She had finally found something she wanted to try on the menu and so did I. Then the waitress came back and asked, "Are you ready to order now?" I said, "We're ready to order." The waitress said, "What would it be, sir?" I said, "Well for starters, a Caesar salad and main course, I would like turbot with the cream cabbage and bacon." The waitress said, "What would you like to drink?" I said, "Two glasses of champagne." The waitress said, "And for you, dear?" Alicia said, "The Caesar salad, as well, and main course, I'll have the loin chops with garlic and herb butter. The waitress said,

"Thank you" and took the menus away.

Murphy had spent his time going back to the store and filling the shelves back to full stock. Some of the lights were out making the store look closed. He looked and found that the trucks had come already and he loaded the hollow papers onto the shelves. When he was finished, he went in the back and got everything straightened out in the right spots before heading home for the night. In the meantime, Alicia and I had just finished our dinner. I had paid for it and then left the restaurant.

Outside it was raining. We ran under a bridge where no one else was. The sand was all wet and the tide was high. It was dark and the beach was quiet. The sand was dark and they could hear the rain drops hitting it. Alicia thought it was romantic. I looked and said, "Not very good weather to walk in, is it?" Alicia looked at me and said, "I'm all wet." I said, "I see that." Then she came up to me and sealed her lips on mine. I returned the kiss and then broke apart. Alicia then moved under the bridge more, so no one could see us. The wall hit her back and she knew that it was as far as she could go. Then she looked down and took off her heels. She looked up again and sealed their lips once more. This time, I grabbed her hips and lifted her feet off the ground, leaning her back against the wall as I had started kissing her neck and she started to moan. Then I started to lift her shirt.

Alicia then moaned, "Talek…I'm not…ready for this." Then I stopped kissing her neck and let down her shirt. I set her down and said, "I understand." Then we headed home holding hands. When we got home, I went and changed into dry pajamas. Alicia had done the same and then we headed off to sleep. In the meantime, Murphy's night went ok. He'd stayed in and worked on something for the store. He had eaten leftovers and gotten his work done, then had a shower with a lot of hot water and then went to bed. In the morning, Murphy woke up to see Alicia and I having coffee and he asked, "So how was dinner?" Alicia said, "It was great. I loved it."

I said, "Yeah, it was good." Murphy said, "So what did you do after?" Alicia and I looked at each other. She blushed a little and then said, "Nothing." At the same time Murphy said, "Well, hope it was a good time." I said, "Yeah, it was." Then Alicia went upstairs and got ready to head out the door. When she was finished getting ready, she grabbed her stuff and headed for the transit. When she got on the transit, she looked in the paper to see the new store opening that Murphy had. There were a lot of people in that picture.

Which means the store would get lots of attention now. Then Alicia remembered her night and how fun it was and how she pushed me away a bit. She just had to gain the courage to tell me why she was not ready. Then she noticed she missed her stop while she was in her thoughts. She got off at the next stop and walked to work. When she got in, her desk was full of things for her. Her boss opened his office door and yelled, "Alicia, in my office now." She knocked on the door as she opened it. The boss said, "I brought you in here to say that I'm promoting you to do bigger stories, so be here at five tomorrow." Alicia said, "Ok, thank you, sir."

In the meantime, the sign of Murphy's store was bright and customers were coming in more and more. I had gone to the back to find we were getting low on supplies. I went to Murphy and told him they were running out. Murphy said, "I'm putting an order in tonight." I said, "Great." Then we finished our day. Alicia went to her desk and started reading the cards, she got from co-workers. She cleaned out her desk and started moving it to her new desk upstairs. Her new desk was by a window that looked out onto the entire city. She could see traffic, people, trees, and teleporters.

It was a nice view from where Alicia was. She started putting her things in her desk. Then a man came up to her and said, "Hi, my name is James Russell. I'm your new boss, and today just get ready for work tomorrow." Alicia said, "Ok, thanks." When she finished getting her desk together and finished everything else, she went home.

When she got home she remembered about pushing me away the other night. She opened the door and walked in to see Murphy at the table working on an order for the store. I was upstairs, tired from the day of work. Alicia came upstairs to see me on the bed.

Alicia said, "We need to talk about the other night." I said, "Oh" and sat up. Alicia said, "About when I pushed you away." I looked at her and said, "You don't have to give me a reason." Alicia said, "No, I have to." Then she took a deep breath and said, "Its cause of two reasons. The first one is because I'm not ready, and the second one is that I'm not over the whole thing about what happened on the space ship." I said, "I understand." Alicia then looked up at me and said, "You do?" I said, "Yes, I do." Alicia then gave me a hug.

When we finally fell asleep it was quiet, and before we knew it, morning had come, and Alicia had to get ready to go to work. I woke up and said, "Good morning" to Alicia then went to bed again. She had left for work to get there by five thirty. Murphy had got up at six to finish the order for the store. The order was long. He looked at it then wrote more down on it. This was the order list:

-Hollow papers

-Hollow magazines

-One order of coffee

-Two orders of hot dogs

-One order of milk

-One order of can foods

-Two orders of candy

-One order of soft drinks

-Order of water

-Order of cat and dog food

-Order of eggs

-Order of bread

When Murphy was done he put the list in his pocket and then headed to the store. I got up and headed to the store, where Murphy was calling in the orders. I said, "How's the morning going now?" Murphy said, "Not so busy now as it was before." I said, "Well, we are cheaper, for sure, and everyone is at work, too. So wait until work is done." Murphy said, "You're right."

In the meantime Alicia was at her new desk with a new assignment. The new assignment was on crime in the city. She went around to all of the police stations, asking questions like, "why are we hearing about crimes again in the city; is it true there is a young woman missing?" The police officer answered some questions but not all of them. The officer said, "I'll answer the first two questions, but not the others." Alicia said, "Fine." The officer said, "To your first question, there are a few people now starting crime up again and have been destroying things. And to your second question, yes, there is a young lady missing."

Alicia then went back to the office and started typing out her story for the paper. When she was done, she handed in her story to be printed the next day. As the day was ending, customers were pouring into the store. Murphy was trying to keep up with them all. When the customers finally started to slow down and it was getting late, Murphy got the last of the customers out and closed down for the night.

As Murphy and I got home, the lights were still out in the cabins as no one was home. It was eight p.m. and Alicia should have been home by now. Murphy said, "She'll be home." I didn't care. It was not like Alicia to be late. So I decided to go out and find her. I took her route to work, making sure she was not on the train. When I got to the building, I started looking for Alicia. I asked a few people and found out she was on the top floor now. So I took the stairs up. I looked around at first but didn't see her, then saw her coming out of the washroom. I said, "There you are." Alicia turned around and blushed greatly seeing my arrival and said, "I was just thinking about you." I said, "You stay late now?" Alicia said, "Oh, no, just doing some work for a story."

I said, "Oh, okay. Well just come home soon." Then I gave her a gentle kiss and left. When Alicia finally walked into the cabin, it was around one in the morning. She changed into her night gown and slipped into bed with me. By the afternoon I was at the store, working away by the hour. The store seemed pretty popular and becoming even more so. Alicia had woken up and put the story together, then headed to work to hand it in. When she handed in the article to the boss, he said, "Alicia, do you know anything about the missing girl?" She looked up at her boss and said, "I'm afraid the police were not helpful."

Then suddenly the TV's on the wall switched to a man. Everyone looked as the man spoke. "I am Jack. I have something to show you all." Then the man put the camera onto a lady with a bag around her head. The lady was wearing a dress, her legs scratched, bruised, and cut. The dress was torn and ripped. The man started to talk again, "I have this lady and will keep taking more if I don't get off this planet." The lady started to sob and the TV went back to normal again. The boss said, "Stay on this story." Alicia said, "No problem, I'm on it." I saw the same thing Alicia did, but I wanted to do something about it. Murphy said, "Do you think they will give him a ship to get off earth?" I said, "Unlikely." I then went to help a customer while thinking of a plan for stopping that man. In the meantime, Jack moved the lady aside and tied her hands together. The room was dark and damp. The building was abandoned and the power was limited. Some windows were smashed and cracked. There was glass on the floor and walls falling apart. Jack then took the bag off the ladies head. The lady looked up at him and started to sob. Her eyeliner steamed down her face as she sobbed out, "Why are you doing this?" Jack said, "I'm getting off this planet. There is a great good on this planet, and I must get away."

Alicia went out looking for the man that has the woman. She knew it was a dark and damp place so she decided to go look around the outskirts of the city. She called the store to tell me she would be working late. In the meantime, I had come up with this plan for what to do about the man. Murphy just finished the day with me and went home. The man had put the lady in a room with the windows boarded up, blind folded her eyes, then locked the door and left. The man went out to get other victim. The man went into the city and grabbed another lady out of an alley. The lady struggled a bit, but couldn't get away.

The man took her back to the abandoned house. Then opened the door and threw the lady in. She got up and ran at the door as he closed it and locked it. The lady started banging on the door screaming, "Let me out of here." The other lady said, "Who is that?" The lady said, "I was captured by this man. Can you untie me and get this blindfold off me?" The lady said, "What is your name?" She said, "My name is MJ, what is yours?" The lady said, "Alexia."

MJ said, "Well, Alexia, let's find a way out of here." They looked around, but to their dismay, there was no way. I was turning in early for the morning. I needed to find the man that had that poor woman. In the meantime, Alicia was getting closer to the building the man was in. She was going from one abandoned house to another, looking for the man. It was getting late now and she had stopped to rest for a bit. There was one last place to check now and she could go home. The man was planning on his next capture when he heard someone open the door.

The man got up and went behind a wall. Alicia walked in the room, slowly looking around but not noticing the man. She started to walk out of the room and the man came out of his hiding spot. He grabbed her from behind and restrained her with arms behind her back. Alicia said, "Let go of me now." The man said, "Oh, a fighter huh?" Alicia struggled as she was thrown in a room by herself. She screamed, kicking the door. MJ and Alexia could hear her in the room beside them. MJ said, "Hey, are you ok?" Alicia stopped kicking the door and said, "Yes. Where are you?" MJ said, "We're in a room." Alicia said, "I am ok. Can you find a way out?" MJ said, "No, there is No way."

That morning, Alicia did not come into work. The boss called our place, catching me before I went out the door. The boss said, "Is Alicia there?" I said, "No, she didn't come home last night." The boss said, "I'm afraid she got into her work too much then, trying to get her story." I said, "What do you mean?" The boss said, "She must have gone out to find him and got captured." I said, "She what?!" The boss said, "I'm sorry to give you the bad news." I said, "Thanks" as the boss hung up. In the meantime, Alicia looked around the room. The paint had ready begun to peel off the walls and bits of dry wall were on the floor from the ceiling. It was dusty and

The air was just breathable.

Alicia looked around once more then saw a bookcase. That would work for her, she thought. She grabbed the bookcase and started to drag it. She got it to the wall she wanted then heard the door start to open. She moved quickly away from the bookcase as the man came in. The man said, "Hey, girl, I know you. You're from the newspaper." Alicia said, "Yeah, so what?" The man said, "Well, you got your story," grabbed her and dragged her to the basement. The man handed her a micro and said, "You are going to tell them how many hostages I have and beg for what I want." Alicia said, "What do you want?" The man said, "I want off this planet." Alicia said, "I won't do it." The man said, "Do it or you all die." Tears started to fall from her eyes as she said, "Fine." Then the man got the camera and stuff set up.

I had gone out looking for Alicia and working hard, I had gone across the city twice now but with no luck. I thought hard of where the man may be but came up blank for where to look. I went back home to recharge my batteries for the night. Murphy came home to see me lying on a chair asleep. I woke up and saw Murphy watching the TV. I said, "What are you doing?" Murphy said, "Seeing if there is any news on that man." I said, "Good idea."

The man said, "You had better do it right the first time, Mrs. Newspaper." Alicia nodded as the tears streamed down her face. The man finished his work on the camera, making her stand in front of it. Then he pulled out a gun and pointed it at her and said, "Go" as he turned the camera on. Alicia began to cry and said, "This man that has been taking people has three hostages now. I am one of them, and he is demanding a ship. I beg you to give him one, or we're going to die." Suddenly a shot went off, a bullet went down the hall and Alicia screamed.

The man turned off the camera and took Alicia back to the room and left her there as he went to go put it around the world. When I saw it, I began to get a ship to try and get Alicia back. Alicia had sat crying in the room as MJ and Alexia tried to calm her down. When she finally stopped crying, she got up and finished moving the bookcase to be near the wall. She told the others to get back away from the wall. MJ and Alexia got away from the wall and Alicia then pushed the bookcase into the wall until it crumbled. I had gotten the ship ready to give the man and waited for him to tell me where he wanted it. I was pacing in the ship.

Murphy had come for backup in case I needed it. In the meantime, Alicia walked through the hole in the wall and looked at MJ and Alexia for the first time. She said, "We have to get out of here now." Suddenly the door opened and the man walked in, looking at the three of them together. MJ ran up and kicked him between the legs, making him fall down in pain. Alexia and Alicia ran out of the room after MJ. MJ got out of the building with Alicia and Alexia on her heels. They finally escaped from the man then got back to the city. When Alicia walked in the house, she could not find me. Then she said, "Where is Talek?" The house spoke and said, "Space dock," and the three girls head there. At the space dock, Murphy and I were still waiting for the next appearance of the man. There was a knock on the space ship door and I opened it up to see Alicia and two ladies. I said, "Are you ok? What happened?" Alicia looked at me. The ladies said, "Yes, we're ok." Alicia said, "We got away from him, but he is going to come back." I said, "I'll take care of him." Then I left to get the man. I went to the house with Alicia and she told me everything. I opened the door to see the man, standing and waiting for us.

I looked at him and said, "You're the one that had my wife and wants to get off this planet?" The man said, "Yes, that's me." I said, "I'm not going to fight you, but I will get you off this planet." The man looked at me curiously then said, "Fine but how?" I said, "Well, I'll give you a ship from the government." The man said, "Sure. Any other things?" I said, "No, just get off this planet." So the man got on the ship and headed to the controls. Finally the ship took off and disappeared.

When I looked, it was gone and I went back to the space dock, where Alicia and the other two girls were. I said, "He's gone." Alicia, MJ and Alexia were happy that he was gone. Alicia, Murphy and I took MJ and Alexia home, then headed home ourselves. When we got home Alicia started to finish the story. I had decided to not work at the store anymore. The next morning Alicia got up and went to work. She walked in the front door to see her boss stop and look at her. The boss said, "Welcome back, Alicia" as he clapped. She looked around as everyone clapped. She pulled out her story and handed it to him. The boss took it and said, "Thank you and hope you're ok." Alicia said, "I quit this job. It will put me in danger." The boss said, "I understand." Then she left and went home, where I was getting ready to do some training. Everything was well with Alicia, Murphy and me now.

The End

Hi my name is James Morgan and I'm 22 years old. I also have a few other idea's I'm working on I hope to have them done soon. But until next time TTYL= Talk to ya later.

In honor of wolfie a great friend


End file.
